Statues with Memories
by literaturehead3
Summary: AU about what would happen if everyone at the warehouse knew HG while she was bronzed. Myka/HG of course
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so proud of this piece. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Helena," Myka called, brushing the start of a cobweb off of the statue's shoulder and, not for the first time, or the last time, wondered about what it would be like to feel her skin instead of cold metal, to feel the other woman's clothes wrinkle under her touch. "We are going to start at the 1950s today!" explained Myka to the unmoving figure as she took a seat at the base of the statue. Myka cracked open the history book she held in her hands and began reading the introduction aloud.<p>

As she read, Myka's mind began to wander back to the first time when Mrs. Frederic told Pete and her about the bronze sector. As well as one of the oddest jobs they'd both ever heard of and seeing as they worked at the warehouse that was saying something. Reading to someone who was bronzed seemed to be not only pointless, but needlessly time consuming. As Pete had so eloquently put it "You really think I want to spend my time reading to some freaky statue lady?" He put emphasis on reading as if it were a word one wouldn't say in public aloud. In the end Myka was assigned the duty of going to the bronze sector every so often and read to the only person who willingly asked to be bronzed. At first the job was tedious and rather boring. Myka couldn't see the point of reading to someone who was encased in bronze. Even though she could still think there was still the fact that Helena was a statue. In order to make the job more interesting Myka picked her favorite books.

Before Myka knew it she started to enjoy going to see Helena, it was almost like reading to a child but without all the interruptions. When Myka got to her favorite parts she would stop reading and go off on tangents explaining the other meanings that intrigued her. Myka would then realize she was talking to a statue and go back to the story. Mrs. Frederic had only specified that Myka was supposed to read to Helena, but not what and one night Myka came up with what she thought was a brilliant idea, that is what started the history lessons. Myka figured that being stuck as a statue should be no excuse for not knowing the world's history and besides H.G. had a lot of catching up to do. Myka flipped the page and began telling HG about North Korea invading South Korea.

Though Myka knew she was probably just imagining it she would sometimes feel as though Helena would like to know more about a certain topic, or a deeper explanation. Of course, she always obliged, but Myka would feel odd afterwards. There wasn't a good explanation for why she felt she knew what Helena wanted. Myka just knew. It was almost like Pete's vibes only not as powerful and a heck lot more localized. Myka sighed internally at herself and was struck by a thought of the past again. After she had started with the lessons Myka had become curious about Helena's exact past. Myka had wanted to know why this woman asked to be locked up with some of the world's most dangerous people. She had gotten every single bit of information she could on Helena. Myka even enlisted the help of Claudia to find materials when she herself was off on assignment. The amount of found was minimal. Most of the mentions of H.G. were in one or two sentences in old case files. Myka still read the entirety of each of the files they found H.G. in. Myka smiled as she remembered spending long nights reading of the cases Helena was involved in as she turned to the next page of the textbook. She looked down at the page and realized she had come to the end of the chapter. "Oh. It looks like we are done for today Helena," Myka said and she somehow felt disappointment fill the air. "I knew this chapter was a bit shorter, but I didn't think it would be so much shorter. I'll come back tomorrow and finish the unit with you. I shouldn't be doing anything else and Pete and Claudia are on inventory duty due to some of their adventures." Myka stood and looked at the statue for just a little bit. Unlike the other ones, Helena's face was permanently frozen in a peaceful look. The others were looks of rage, hate, and anger. The calm pose of Helena was odd, but it spoke volumes at the type of person the inventor was. Myka turned, feeling a small pang of loss, and walked back past the statues, counting in her head each statue as if to make sure they hadn't got up and walked away. She smiled to herself, amused at the silliness of that thought. As if bronze statues could just walk away. The thought itself was so preposterous to Myka that she couldn't help chuckling to herself as she reached her car. Myka looked at the sky and was amazed that the time had passed so quickly. Myka opened the driver's door and quickly got in, ready to go home after a great day.

"Myka." The familiar voice of Mrs. Frederic startled the agent as she began to put her key in the ignition.

"Mrs. Frederic! You startled me. And why are you in my car?" asked Myka. Over the time she had been working at the Warehouse, the one thing that still surprised Myka was Mrs. Frederic's ability to randomly show up in the oddest of places.

"I'm sorry for startling you, but I wanted to speak with you about your job."

"About my job? Did I violate the manual? I've done everything by the book I swear!"

"You misunderstand me Myka. I was talking about H.G. Wells. The Regents are thinking about de-bronzing her. I wanted to hear your opinion."

Myka blinked. This was not anything she had even considered an option. "I.. I... Well, Did she ever specify when to be de-bronzed?"

"No. She did not. Though I feel as though it is time," Mrs. Frederic stated with her normally mysterious confidence.

Myka bobbed her head, her curls shaking with her nod. "Well, I suppose you would know best. I mean, I'm sure it would be very hard on her as she is unused to this world and how to live in it."

"That's exactly right. The Regents and I believe that she will need someone to help her adjust to - "

"I'll do it!" Myka cried, cutting off Mrs. Frederic before she could finish her sentence. "I mean I'm the most qualified! Plus Pete and Claudia would just play video games with her and she needs more than that!"

Mrs. Frederic smiled. "Thank you, Myka. I was hoping you would volunteer. Thank you. I don't know how long the Regents will continue to discuss the matter, but I truly hope that I can persuade them to de-bronze her. I feel that we are not using a valuable resource for the Warehouse. I'll leave you now. Good night." With that Mrs. Frederic opened the passenger door and walked out. Myka sat there, in her car, for a few minutes. She was absolutely surprised. Eventually though Myka got her feelings in order and she drove home, resolving to continue to act as though nothing had happened until something did happen.

Nothing happened. Not for weeks. In fact enough time passed for Myka to start believing that the Regents had decided to not de-bronze H.G. Though Myka would never admit it, she was disappointed that they wouldn't do it. Myka checked her watch, it was time to go see H.G. Her heart feeling heavy, Myka picked up the textbook and flipped through the pages. It was silly and Myka knew it, but every time she walked into the bronze sector she would count the number of statues, some part of her hoping for one to be missing. For the right statue to be missing. Myka shook her head and her feet dragged her in the direction of the bronze sector. "I shouldn't feel so disappointed," Myka thought to herself. "It isn't her fault that the Regents didn't want to take that risk." Myka sighed and out of habit counted the heads of the statues. Myka paused, her feet snapping to attention. She counted the number again. There was one missing. Myka started running. Her feet slapping hard on the hard floor as she neared where Helena's statue should have been. There was a figure dressed in a plain white button down shirt where there should have been a woman in bronze. Myka pulled out her tesla and pointed it at the figure. "Where is H.G.?" Myka yelled as she came to a halt. The figure turned and raised her hands.

"This isn't really the way I pictured us meeting," her crisp British voice ringing out in the air.

The barrel of Myka's tesla dipped downwards. "Helena? Is that you?"

"Well who else would it be, Myka?"

"I don't know, you just look so different. I mean I can see it now, but I thought they had just taken you," Myka said, shifting nervously.

"I'd really love to talk more, but do you think you could put your tesla away first?"

"Oh sorry, sorry. I'm just in complete shock." Myka grinned sheepishly as she sheathed her tesla.

"I know I usually take people's breaths away, but usually I'm not threatened with weaponry."

Myka laughed. "You are different then I imagined."

Helena's face furrowed with worry. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good. I think. We'll have to see," teased Myka.

"I shall do my best to prove that it is a good one then. Anyways, I was informed that you would be overseeing my integration into this lovely new century."

"That's true. After spending so much time reading to a hunk of metal I figured I'd better help it learn how to be human."

Helena laughed and walked towards Myka, extending a hand. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Myka. Your voice has helped keep me, well, to be honest it has helped me to become sane really. It is has been a rather trying time, despite my volunteering for it."

Myka took Helena's hand, it was warm and soft, and shook it gently. "I'm glad I could help. It is good to meet you as well." Myka ignored the impulse to hold on to Helena's hand and let it good reluctantly. Helena grinned and grabbed the crook of Myka's elbow.

"Come on now, you have an entire world to introduce me too. I hope we shall get along as well."

Myka smiled and began to lead Helena away from her former prison. "I hope we will get along too."


	2. Chapter 2

**So a lot of you asked for a continuation, so here you go. I am NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER. ROAR. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Myka sat, curled up on the couch, with a book in her hand. Every so often she would glance up at Helena, to see how the newest member of the warehouse family was doing. Myka had taken to giving Helena questions about history and sometimes pop culture in order to help assimilate her new friend. Pete and Claudia both called them pop quizzes and would frequently ruin the effectiveness by telling HG the answers. Despite reservations on the rest of the team's part, HG had slowly, but surely wormed her way into each of their hearts. She had charmed Pete by putting up with his jokes and smiling at the right places. It also helped that she actually found him to be funny. Claudia and Helena bonded over a shared interest of invention. After this bit of knowledge was discovered, they both could be found tinkering with computers (after Claudia taught HG how to use them) and other mechanical wonders. Artie, of course, had to remind them, after several incidents, to not use artifacts. As Myka watched Helena bent over the piece of paper she smiled, pleased that the transition was going so well. Even Artie seemed to like Helena after she solved a few cases with her quick thinking. The fact Helena had only been de-bronzed a few months ago was almost irrelevant to how much she was integrated into warehouse life now. Helena scratched her head and turned, a pleading look in her eyes.<p>

"Do I really have to do this? I thought I was done with these," she whined.

Myka laughed and Helena frowned comically. "Helena. I'm just doing it for your benefit. If you really don't think we need to do them I guess I can stop. Though I admit it has been fun playing teacher."

"I never said you had to stop playing teacher," Helena said, the innuendo causing Myka to blush.

"Helena!"

"I'm sorry, darling. I can't help it. You blush so beautifully and I really have been spending too much time with Pete." Helena grinned, pleased at having successfully distracted Myka from the pop quiz.

"That's true. He is a bad influence on you. Who else would have told you to distract me from your education with humor. Now let me see how you've done." Helena frowned again and picked up the piece of paper. She plopped down next to Myka and held it out like it was a contagious disease.

"Here you are. I really must beg you to not subject me to these examinations again. I feel like they are not an accurate measure of my intelligence." Myka smiled at Helena, then scanned the piece of paper. Her eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Helena who was sitting there with a half grin on her face.

"You know that these are all correct, right?" Myka asked, not sure if she should be amused or annoyed.

"Really?" HG said, in a voice full of mock disbelief. Myka rolled her eyes and Helena smiled. But then her eyes fell and her hand went up to the necklace always around her neck. Myka had observed that Helena did this when she got nervous.

"Helena."

"Mm? Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. What is in that locket you always have on you?"

Helena looked down, avoiding Myka's questioning gaze. For the first time since arriving in this century Helena seemed to be hesitant. "It.. Is a picture. Of my daughter. My Christina. Well. She was my daughter."

Myka gasped and her hand flew out to HG's knee, to try and comfort the other woman. "Helena, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, darling. I figured this topic would come up sooner or later, though I had wished it would have been later. It was one of the main reasons why I asked to be bronzed. I'm afraid I went a bit mad." Helena looked at Myka, judging her response before she continued. In Myka's eyes she saw nothing but care, so Helena went on. "In fact, sometimes I am afraid that I still am a bit mad. And that this," she said waving her arm to indicate her new life. "is all a dream I've concocted in my shell."

"I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do to convince you?"

"I don't know, Myka. I wish I did. I want to believe this is real. I really do. I still sometimes feel this urge. An urge that I have to get rid of this place. To destroy it completely to uncover the thing causing my pain. Because I can't get rid of it. I don't want to hurt any of you though. I'm stuck." Myka didn't know what to say. She reached her hand further and grabbed one of Helena's cradling it gently.

"I can't honestly say that I have ever felt like that. I know bad things have happened in the world, and to you," Myka paused, her brow furrowed, trying to say the right words. "And to me," she added as she thought. Helena squeezed Myka's hand, as if that single reassurance could erase the pain, though both knew it couldn't. "It's just, complicated. Really complicated. For all the bad I've seen I've also seen good. I've seen and heard it, along with the bad."

Helena nodded. "I know. I know. I just... I don't know." Myka gave a tentative smile at Helena, who half-heartedly returned it. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear this."

"No! I do!" Myka said, shaking her head furiously. "I want to know the good and the bad about you. I've been so curious since I first started to read to you. I want to help you, in any way I can."

Helena blushed at the complete honesty. "Thank you, Myka. That means more to me then you can imagine." Myka smiled again and this time Helena grinned right back. Their eyes met and suddenly Helena wasn't the only one blushing. "Actually Myka, there was another thing I meant to ask you, but there hasn't quite been the right moment."

"Oh sure. What's up?"

"I was wondering, what exactly is your sexual orientation?" HG asked bluntly, causing Myka to blush more furiously. "I know that in this day and age it is much more free, but I really cannot tell with you."

"Well... Uh... I always thought I just liked men, but lately I'm not to sure." Myka mumbled, breaking eye contact and looking down at the book still held in one hand. This was certainly not the conversation Myka had been expecting at all. She had tried her hardest to quell the feelings she had had towards HG when she was still encased in bronze, but try as she might, Myka only felt her feelings grow as she began to know the actual woman behind the metal.

"Oh," Helena said, her voice clearly surprised. "Well then." Myka felt Helena move and a cool hand gently lifted Myka's head up. "I certainly hope you won't mind this then," Helena murmured before she brought her lips to Myka's. It had certainly been awhile since Myka had kissed anyone, the last person having been Sam, but even those many kisses from him somehow seemed to dwarf to this one. Helena's lips seemed to fit so perfectly with Myka's and they were so soft. Myka hardly noticed when the book she had been holding dropped to the floor, instead using the free hand to run her fingers through Helena's hair. Not breaking the kiss, Helena pushed forward, forcing Myka backwards.

"MYKA!" called Claudia from the hallway. "Where are you?" Helena jumped off of Myka as the youngest member of the team walked into the library. "HA! I found you! Oh hey, HG."

"Hello, Claudia. Was there something from Myka you needed?" Helena inquired on behalf of Myka, who was still semi-shell shocked.

"I was just coming to see if she wanted to actually eat supper because Leena is almost done. I was going to find you after, HG. Promise." Claudia narrowed her eyes, Myka's lack of response slightly unnerving the girl. "Myka?"

"What?" Myka said, finally snapping back to the situation at hand. "Supper, right, ok. Got it. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok then," Claudia said. "I'll see you two in bit then." With that Claudia waltzed out of the room. Myka looked at HG, who turned and gave a grimace. With that both women burst out laughing.

Helena took a deep breath to try and calm down. "That went rather well, didn't it darling? Oh gosh. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard her call your name." Myka laughed harder, her shoulders shaking. Helena frowned. "What is it? This really isn't as funny as you seem to find it!"

"I'm sorry, but, I can't," Myka didn't finish her sentence, her laughter making it too difficult to continue speech.

Helena couldn't help smiling as she watched Myka laugh, the pure joy on her face made the Victorian's heart skip several beats. "Are you quite finished?"

Myka finally caught her breath. "Oh gosh, yes, sorry. It just reminded me so much of one of those shows where the two teenagers making out get caught by one of their parents."

Helena raised her eyebrows, not understanding the humor. "I can't say I understand, but as long as it makes you happy I suppose I can live with it."

"I'll have to show you some examples sometime, HG. Anyways," Myka paused, unsure of exactly how to continue. "About before Claudia came in, I don't know what-"

"Myka, I'm not expecting miracles, but I care for you quite deeply, so please, give some time and think about the possibility," Helena said, interrupting.

"Helena, you should wait for someone to finish their statement before you jump to conclusions," Myka scolded, scooting back towards the other woman. "I really really enjoyed the kiss and though we probably shouldn't do more as supper is almost ready, I would love it if this weekend you and I could go out, like on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know what that is right?"

"I think so, but it isn't very familiar. Please enlighten me."

"Well it is what two people who are in a relationship do," Myka said, her embarrassment trumped by her love of explaining terminology to HG. "The two people go out somewhere that both would enjoy, or something new, and pretty much just spend time together to get to know each other better. A classic date is usually going to dinner and then to a movie."

"That sounds extremely nice. I would absolutely love to go on a date with you. I shall have to get used to courting in modern times and what better way to learn then with you."

Myka smiled and grabbed Helena's hand, pulling both of the up off the couch. "I'll make the arrangements. Now let's go to supper, alright?" Myka tugged Helena towards the door.

"Righty-ho then. Ah, first things first." Helena stopped walking and pulled Myka towards her and reached up to give the American another kiss, their noses bumping slightly as Helena had slightly misjudged the hight difference. Myka smiled into the kiss, but pulled away.

"If you keep doing that we'll never get down to supper."

"Oh yes, let's skip that."

"And have Claudia interrupt us again? Somehow I doing think she would be able to stomach walking in on us and finding us," Myka paused and grinned at Helena. "In the middle of something." Helena gulped at the implication. Myka laughed and walked through the door, dragging Helena along. "Welcome to the 21st century, HG."


End file.
